My Melody
by claudiasofia
Summary: Roger struguling as a single dad.
1. Chapter 1

Roger stared lovingly at the sight of his only daughter fast asleep on his bed. "Baby", he said warmly in an attempt of waking here. He saw her stir a little before snuggling back into the covers.

He chuckled, typical Melody. "Come on baby girl, time to wake up."

A tiny groan escaped her body, and big green orbs stared back at him, her dirty blonde curls sprawled over the pillow. "Daddy, I'm tired."

"I know honey, but you slept all morning. You have to eat something." In the past few days, Melody has been sleeping in a lot, which worried Roger. The other noticed the strange behavior as well, she would always been sleeping when they come around. Roger knew his friend were feeling the same way he was, even though they never bring it up. They were worried which is understandable.

"Can I get some mac and cheese?"

Roger smiled, kissing the six-year-old in the forehead. He stood up from the bed and offered her a hand, they both walked out of his room to find the gang, or the uncs and aunts as Melody called it.

"Well look who decided to wake up." Said Collins in a teasing manner.

"Uncle Collins, you're back!" Melody let go of her father's hand and jumped into open arms.

"How you've been kiddo?"

"Good, I've missed you!"

Collins and Melody developed a tight bond, they have this connection that nobody but them can understand. Not even Roger, who spends almost every day with her, he was glad that she trusted his friends, they really are his family. After Mimi died they were his rock, especially Mark, the one who's been there since forever.

Melody hugged her uncle on last time, before becoming aware of the others around her, she flashed a smile to all of them before making her way over to her dad again.

Half way she stopped dead in her tracks, her face became pale in a matter of seconds, she swayed for a couple of seconds then her eyes rolled back and she fell to the floor, her body shaking violently and trashing around. Everybody stayed in utter shock, Roger was the first one to snap out of it.

"Somebody Call 911! Please." Joanne jumped into action, as Mark and Collins made sure she didn't hit anything. The episode stopped, although it only lasted about 40 seconds, it seemed like hours to Roger.

Melody opened her eyes, she was confused and bewildered. Her eyes shifted from Roger to Mark and then to Roger, she didn't understand, why was she on the floor? She felt her self-becoming numb, almost as if her whole body fell asleep again.

Roger watched his daughter go through her second seizure with his eyes filled with tears. He had know idea that the worst was yet to come.


	2. Chapter 2

Mark felt like crying, Melody was more than a niece to him. He loved her like his own daughter, every one of them did.

His eyes shifted to Roger who kneeled helplessly waiting for the second episode to finish, his hands were griping his hair so strongly that Mark believed he was going to end up bald. Melody stopped trashing, but her eyes were still closed, almost as if she never woke up in the first place.

Collins was the first to spring into action, and placed two fingers on her neck almost as if he was reading everyone's mind. A sigh of relieved left his body as his eyes scanned the room receiving nervous glances from the group.

"There's a pulse."

Roger nodded, unable to speak. This was all too much. Why is this happening? April, Angel, Mimi and …

No! He almost slapped himself at the thought, she was okay.

Seconds later, Joanne joined them. "They're here." Mark rushed downstairs not before glancing at what used to be Mimi's loft. He missed her, her death surprised everyone, especially Roger.

He opened the door to the building and two men with a gurney and medical kit rushed in.

"Where is she?" one of them asked, Mark told the third floor. They took off. 

The medics busted through the doors of the loft and immediately rushed to Melody's side, kneeling down of the checked her pulse, while the other one took her blood pressure.

All of them watched in concern as the medics lifted Melody's head to slip an oxygen mask over his mouth and nose.

Roger closed his eyes, trying to escape the sight of them rushing around is only daughter. One of the medics looked up to Maureen and Joanne who were holding onto each other, tears streaming down their faces.

"What's her name?"

"Melody." Said Roger, not sure if he was addressing him.

The medic turned back to his work and leaned over, "Melody, can you open your eyes for me?" He asked, his tone soft. No response. This time, the medic stroked her hair as he said. "Can you open your eyes, Melody?"

Melody opened her eyes, and a wave of relief washed over everybody.

"Good," The medic said. "My name is Randy. We're going to take care of you. Can you tell me how you feel sweetie?"

"Hungry." Everyone chuckled, and the medic looked at her with a shocked expression. "Well, were going to take you to the hospital and then you can eat."

Melody nodded, her eyes caught Roger's who smiled at her. Her eyes filled with tears, when she realized what happened.

"Daddy..."

"I'm right here baby, don't worry." Said Roger holding her hand, as they hoisted her up in the gurney ready to take her to the ambulance and then to the hospital.

The other medic approached Mark, looking at him with calm eyes. "The good news is that, her blood pressure is normal and her pulse is strong and steady."

"So she's going to be okay?" Mark asked trying to reassure himself and the others.

"Well were not out of the woods yet, there are two common causes for seizures either a high fever or something is going on in her brain that is causing her to seize."

"Her brain?

The medic nodded and then continued to get Melody into the ambulance, everyone left behind them except Mark.

* * *

He looked around the apartment making sure everything was right before he locked the door and followed the others, when he spotted it. A stuffed pink pig, on Rogers's bed. Melody's favorite, without a second thought he grabbed it, making his way out of the loft, locking the door behind him.

* * *

From that moment everything moved in fast forward. Roger climbed into the ambulance, and made their way to the nearest hospital. The medics asking all sorts of question, in which he answered knowingly.

The ambulance came to a stop, the doors were opened and two young adults, dressed in blue scrubs rushed to the scene. Roger was forced to stay in the waiting area, were a couple of minutes later the others barged in.

Collin's heart almost broke when he saw Roger, his face were covered by his hands. A sob escaped his body, and without thought Maureen and Joanne were on his side.

Mark, walked over to the receptionist, to find out more about melody. The woman at the counter looked up and gave him a kind smile, she was young, couldn't be past her 20's.

"I'm looking for Melody Davis." He said, running a hand through his hair. "She came a little while ago."

"Yes, her chart was just sent over. Are you family?" He nodded, as she typed away.

"Name?"

"Mark Cohen, I'm her uncle." He realized he was still holding the pink pig, and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Let me just find some information, and I'll send the doctor over to you."

"Thank you." He made his way back to the group who were huddled hugging a crying Roger. He hated hospitals, especially this one. Since Mimi died, his world revolved around Mel.

Joanne and Maureen rubbed Roger's back. They were scared beyond belief, they loved Mel and often got in trouble for spoiling her so much. Especially Maureen, they would have sleepovers and would go shopping together.

With Joanne it was completely different, they would look at books together and would debate about the importance of pigs in the world.

Melody had a special connection with each and every one of the gang.

* * *

"6-year-old female, vitals are stable. In for unknown cause of seizures." Said the paramedic to the male doctor, he nodded and took the gurney into the "pit."

"Get a CT ready, and page Shepherd" The young doctor looked at Melody who was petrified and smiled.

"I'm Alex, what's your name?"

"Melody, where's my dad?"

"Your dad was sent to the waiting room, how do you feel?" Melody was scared beyond belief, she didn't understand what was going on.

"I'm okay." She whispered. The doctor smiled and stroked her hair, then lifted her up and put her in one of the beds.

An older doctor came in, his eyes gave off a kind reassuring look and his hair reminded her of a cloud.

"Hi Melody, I'm doctor Shepherd. Can you follow the light with your eyes for me?" She did as she was told, the doctor smiled.

"Good job honey, Dr. Alex is going to take you now to a big spaceship." That sounded kind of fun, but she knew was CT was. She may be six-years-old, but thanks to Roger she learned how to read when she was 3.

She found a medical magazine when she was staying over a Momo and Jo's, she's mature and smart beyond her years.

"I know what a CT is, you're going to take pictures of my brain to see if I have any abnormalities." The doctors looked shocked, Dr. Shepherd smiled, his eyes sparkling with admirartion.

"Where'd you learn that?" Melody smiled a little and shrugged shyly.

"I read it in a magazine." Dr. Alex smiled, a nurse brought in a wheelchair. Dr. Shepherd helped her of the bed and into the chair.

"Okay my little Einstein. I will go talk to your parents and come and find you." She nodded as Alex took her away.

Dr. Shepherd still smiling made his way into the waiting area and scanned the scene.

* * *

"Family of Melody Davis." Roger stood up fast, almost making himself dizzy. He walked over to the Dr. and his hair reminded him a little like clouds.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Shepherd. Melody is fine, her vitals are normal but we still don't know why she got the seizures. She's getting a CT done right now."

Roger's heart calmed down a bit, he was relieved she was okay, even though not completely.

"Sometimes the seizure's come and never come back, which is what we're hoping for."

"What happens if that's not the case?" The older man sighed, smiling sadly he said.

"Well there could be a number of things, it could be an aneurysm, epilepsy, sleep deprivation, head injury and in worst cases a tumor."

"You mean cancer?" The older man nodded sadly. Roger's breath became heavy and his mind started to run at a 100mph. What could happen if that was the case? How would they cope?


End file.
